


Damn, If These Walls Could Talk

by lemonhopia



Series: Two is a couple, three is a crowd, any more is a party [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Partner Swapping, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Very short chapters for maximum suffering, kinda a plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: Brian gets off to you and Jae getting it on through the thin walls of your rooms. How long will it take before he can be part of the fun on the other side?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Walls Could Talk - Halsey 
> 
> Very short Brian POV chapter because I want you all to suffer.

There it goes again. A dull thump on the walls, a soft sigh, a bed creaking, the muffled sound of heavy breathing. Brian swallows hard and grips the sheets tight. 

This is what he deals with almost every night ever since his two best friends got together. And every single time, he finds himself going hard at the sound, his guilty hands palming himself through his boxers, stifling his own moans that might be heard through the thin walls.

How hard is it to buy earplugs or noise-cancelling headphones? If he wanted to block out the sounds, he could have.

But does he want to?

His hand starts to work against his best judgement again, stroking himself carefully, squeezing at the base then gliding his thumb at his pre-cum soaked tip.

_ “Jae, oh fuck fuck fuck yes please f-fuck,” _

He could only imagine how Jae’s girl looks like on all-fours, her pretty face contorted in pleasure, curses and moans spilling from her lips as Jae hammers into her. Sometimes though, it’s himself that he wishes to be on Jae’s receiving end, and sometimes he just fantasizes about fucking both of them. And both of them having their way with him.

Is it wrong to think of friends this way? Definitely. But it doesn’t stop him from getting his release everytime he does. 

_ “Ssh, babe, Bri is asleep,”  _

Oh Jae, if only you knew.

The breathing on the other side of the wall gets more and more ragged, the creaking of the bed getting louder, and Brian can feel his climax bubbling in his core. 

No matter how hard Jae tries to keep the volume down, his breathy moans still permeate through Brians senses.

_ “Fuck- oh my god- hold it tighter baby, I’m so close,” _

Closer, closer.

Just a few more strokes and Brian is biting his lip hard to keep himself from moaning too loud, releasing into a haphazardly folded stack of tissues. 

Feeling heavier inside than before instead of relieved, he pulls up his boxers and hopes he can be at least a little luckier in his dreams. 


	2. Chapter 2

I was probably focused too hard on not burning the eggs that I didn’t notice Brian popping up behind me to make himself some coffee. He’s got his usual cheeky smile, loose white shirt hanging low on his shoulders and going halfway down the front of his boxers. These days that smile seems like it doesn’t seem to be as bright as before for some reason.

Is he not sleeping? Is he just tired? He Or maybe I’m just overthinking things because I myself didn’t get much sleep last night? I push the thought at the back of my mind. I’m most likely just overreacting.

Eyes still heavy with sleep, Brian pushes me a mug of coffee, black with totally no sugar unlike his where he puts a teaspoon. 

Wait, he’s awake? At this hour? That’s new. Usually, it’s just me alone in the kitchen during early mornings since Jae is also not much of a morning person. 

“You’re up early Bri, you ok?” 

“Bold of you to assume I even slept,” He said with a chuckle while he stirs his coffee. “Nah, really, I was just so tired last night so I ended up sleeping extra early,” 

I should stop worrying now. 

I try to focus my attention on my cooking again. The sizzling oil on the pan helps take my mind off things, though right now I’m not really sure what I’m uneasy about. It’s not Brian’s presence, I’m sure of that. He’s been one of my closest friends for years now, and that didn’t change even when Jae and I became a thing. Or at least that's what I think.

“How many eggs do you want?” I reach for the tray to make one more batch.

“Nah, I’m not really hungry,”

“Woah, first you’re up early, and now you’re not hungry? Who are you and what have you done to our Bribri?”    
“I’m gonna sleep again in a bit, don’t worry about it,” He waves a hand in the air to emphasize his point, and I almost jumped when I realized how close he was. Too close, that I can smell his shampoo and see the outlines of his collarbones,both things I should not be paying attention to. “Just don’t be too loud ok?”

He downed the last of his coffee before I could form a proper reaction, walking back to his room with a smug, teasing smile.

What the hell was that about?

And then it dawned on me. A rush of blood flooded to my cheeks as memories of last night with Jae resurfaced.

Oh my god. Were we  _ always _ that loud? Was Brian always able to hear us through his bedroom walls? My heart did little flips in my chest, suddenly self-conscious at the thought of Brian hearing  _ everything  _ Jae and I had been doing in that room. I know Jae has always told me the walls were thin and we do try to keep it down, but a lot of times, well, we can’t really control things in the heat of the moment. 

I know it cannot be helped, and by now things like these should be considered normal. It bothers me that I'm bothered by something like this. 

Ah, fuck it. It’s too early to deal with this shit. I finish the last of my breakfast as fast as possible and make a quick clean-up. The sooner I can crawl back into bed and forget this mess, the better.


	3. Chapter 3

“Jae-” I breathe out faintly, unable to speak properly with my cheeks pressed down harshly to the mattress. 

“Tell me what you want princess, or I’m not giving it to you,”

I struggle to form words as his hips snap into mine mercilessly.

“Please, p-please, let me- let me cum,” Even if I can barely see his face, I can tell the smug smile forming on his lips. He removed one hand from his death grip on my waist and went to work on my clit, enjoying the way my walls clench hard around him as I approach my release. 

Barely able to contain myself, I let out a piercing loud moan when Jae flipped me on my back as I reach my climax. The pleasure was overwhelming when he didn’t stop thrusting until he reached his own high. 

Until I turned my head to our bedroom door.

I freeze in my spot as Jae releases inside me, biting on my neck to stifle his grunts as his cock twitches in me.

In our rapidly heated encounter, we seem to have forgotten that we’re not alone in the apartment. The door was left slightly open, and Brian froze when our eyes met.

My heart started beating faster and it wasn’t just from the sex. Our eyes stay locked on to each other as Jae placed kisses on every bruise and bite mark he made on my neck and it felt so, so wrong.

“What’s wrong babe?” Jae caught on eventually, looking at me with furrowed eyebrows. He followed my gaze and noticed the open door.

And Brian. He never left his spot, though visibly panicking when it’s Jae he met eyes with. 

“Babe, wait, he was just-” I couldn’t bear to finish my sentence as Jae walked towards Brian’s direction, still naked and half-hard, with an unreadable expression.

“Why didn’t you tell us you wanted to join?” Jae said with a chuckle.

That was totally unexpected. I press my legs together in an attempt to cover myself even though Brian has already seen- and heard- everything. I gulped hard at Brian being led by Jae to the bedroom, his erection straining hard against the thin fabric of his boxers.

“Wait, Jae, I can explain, I- This is-” Brian tried to distance himself from the bed but Jae pulled him down by the arm so he can sit beside you. 

“This is what, Bri?” Jae looked oddly calm. “Go ahead, you can go next,”

I can’t say I didn’t want it too. Just looking at the way Brian is almost popping out of his underwear is already making me wet again even though Jae was just finished with me. 

Brian’s eyes met mine once again, then Jae’s. My heart is still pounding in my chest but I managed to give both boys a smile and a nod, signaling an approval for them to continue. 

Brian runs a hand through his hair with gritted teeth and eyes shut tight, and my heart stopped at the look he gave me when he opened them again. 


	4. Chapter 4

It didn’t take long for my senses to be filled with the taste of Brian’s soft lips and the feeling of his solid body pressed to mine. Is there a word for something more than overwhelming? 

He’s intoxicating, his warmth, his taste, the way his lips and tongue move across mine. His kisses are addicting, a tad bit rougher, more urgent and needy compared to Jae’s smooth and passionate pace.

And now I’m craving both. I open my eyes a little and get even more turned on at the sight of Jae slowly stroking himself by the edge of the bed, intently watching us with a grin forming on his face when he caught me looking.

If he wants a show, then I’ll give him one.

I push Brian off me, earning a surprised look that quickly turned into an amused one when I moved on top of him, helping him out of his shirt and grinding my naked pussy against his clothed dick. He let out a whine at the contact, bucking up his hips to create more friction. 

Poor thing, so needy. I palmed him first through his boxers, making him hiss in pleasure.

“Need more?” 

“Fuck, more please,” I chuckled at how worked up he is with just my hand. I decide to tease him further, pulling his boxers down and slowly stroking his length. 

Jae helped me shut Brian up and hold him down by kissing him, taking him into my mouth at the same time. Fuck, that was so hot.

I make sure every inch of his length is loved by my mouth, licking stripes from balls to tip, lapping at the head, then sucking him deep until his tip hits my throat. 

While he's busy making out with Jae, I decide to give Brian a little surprise. He whimpers into Jae's lips as I roll a condom on him, his eyes growing wide as I lower myself down carefully on his length. 

Starting with a slow and steady pace, I savor how Brian fills me up so good, his hips thrusting upwards meeting mine, desperately wanting to go faster. I wanted to tease him more but my needs took over so I slammed my weight down, hard, moaning loudly at his tip reaching right where I need it. 

“Bri- oh my god,” I was so lost in the sound of our moans and whimpers filling the room, along with the wet sound of skin slapping against skin, that I didn't notice Brian's moans getting muffled by something else. 

Now I'm absolutely fired up. Jae held Brian steady with his fingers threaded in Brian's hair while he used his mouth, Brian grunting and obviously struggling to take in his whole length. I look at Jae softly panting as he thrusted into Brian’s mouth, muttering curses and Brian's name under his breath with his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. 

Perfect. 

I roll my hips while clenching around Brian’s cock, making him grunt and moan loudly, the vibrations shooting through Jae. 

“You're really enjoying yourself there huh,” Jae chuckled breathlessly, taking long glances at my face contorted in pleasure. I hum in response, bouncing on Brian's cock, pressure building in my core and my walls starting to tighten. 

“I-I'm so close, fuck, Bri, you're so good,” Brian clutched the sheets, his thrusts getting sloppier, his release getting closer. 

“Me too,” A loud grunt spills from Jae, cupping Brian’s face in his hand. “You ready Bri?” He releases first, spilling down Brian's throat. Giving Brian time to focus on me, Jae pulled out and gave Brian one more kiss before going back to his place at the edge of the bed.

Cum still dripping from one side of his mouth, Brian gave a few more violent thrusts until I collapsed in his chest, my walls shaking and clenching hard from my climax. He followed shortly after, twitching inside me as he spilled inside the condom, his face buried in the crook of my neck and biting down hard. 

I don’t know who looked more lost between me and Brian. He was speechless, covering his face with an arm as he panted hard with me still wrapped around him. It wasn’t until I got off him and slipped the condom off that he regained enough sense to speak.

“Fuck, that was fun,” He chuckled breathlessly. I glanced at Jae, and it looks like we’re thinking the exact same thing. 

“Was?” Jae smiled sweetly at a confused-looking Brian. “Who said we’re done?”

 


	5. Chapter 5

One look at these two men and I know they're far from done for the night. If anything, their eyes seemed to get more fired up instead of slowing down. Brian and Jae are hard again in no time, making me feel like prey under predators’ gaze. 

Well, I’d gladly let them devour me anytime.

“Ready for more princess?” Jae purrs in my ear, pumping two fingers into my still sensitive core. “Mmm, look how wet you are,” 

He pulls out and I groan at the emptiness, only to be taken by surprise when he makes Brian suck on his fingers, making him taste me. I haven’t seen anything hotter than Brian lapping up all my juices so eagerly from Jae’s slender fingers, wondering what it would feel like to be on the receiving end of that tongue. 

“She tastes good huh, Bri? Want more?” Brian moans at his words, gasping when Jae pulls his fingers out and kisses him roughly, his jaw held tight in Jae’s thumb and forefinger. For a moment it felt like I didn’t belong in the scene. They kissed like it was their first and last time touching each other, mouths in a hungry tangled mess. 

It was Jae who broke from the spell first, blinking disorientedly at Brian first then at me after he pulled away before his senses went back to reality.    
“Fuck her up good for me, will you? If you don’t, then I’ll show you how,” He whispers with a grin to a stunned Brian’s ear, placing one more kiss to Brian’s neck, settling on his side of the bed to watch us. 

“Ok, are you seriously still getting shy after all this? Come here,” I motioned for Brian to come closer but he situated himself between my legs right away.

“Yeah, I heard him right,” Brian chuckled, licking his lips then going straight for my folds. I'm knocked out of breath every time his tongue brushes against my clit, faster and faster, eager to send me over the edge. 

“Bri p-please, just- just f-fuck me,” The pressure building up in my core is getting too much. I  _ need  _ Brian inside me and it’s driving me crazy, the anticipation killing me even more seeing how turned on Jae is.

"Mhmm, needy, I like that," Brian entered as soon as my climax hit, continuing to rub my clit as he pounds into me at a pace and that has me seeing stars. "I would love to tease you more but-" He lifts one of my legs up to his shoulder to reach deeper and rams in at full force, making me cry out and grip his forearms. "Your- pussy- is- too- fucking- good-" The way Brian punctuates every word with a thrust leaves me a breathless whimpering mess. 

I don’t know what to focus on anymore, both Jae’s soft huffs and and gulps while he strokes himself and Brian’s low moans and grunts as he takes me with no mercy.

"C-close- I'm so close, Bri," 

"Me too, hold on tight," Soon enough, Brian’s thrusts get messier and his breaths shallower, pulling out while my orgasm shakes me to release into my chest with a loud groan. Jae isn't too far behind either, making the puddle of cum on my chest even bigger. 

The best thing about fucking two guys isn't just, well, fucking two guys. You also get two amazing men taking care of you. While Jae cleans up the stickiness they caused on my chest, Brian wipes down the mess they made between my legs. 

"We should have you join us more often," Jae kisses the top of my head as he runs his fingers through my hair, grinning at Brian laying next to me. I turn to the younger who looks more than willing to do so. 

"Can't say no to that," 

"Besides… There's a lot we haven't done yet," The glances and smirks they exchanged made it clear they weren't just intent on sharing me. I'm gonna have to share Jae as well. And I'm not complaining. Sharing is caring, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me here:
> 
>  
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lemonhopia)


End file.
